Broken Together
by Auburn Sakura
Summary: Early this morning after a noise complaint in the Ikebukuro district of Tokyo, two young college students, an engaged couple, were found nearly beaten to death in a back alleyway ... -YOHIOloid/IA, YOHIOloid/Miku (Past!), Psychotic!Miku/IA (If you some how happen to see that ...) Warnings: Language and Blood ...-


**Wow... Finally got this done... So, anyway, this is for Ryuchu's Under-Appreciated Pairing contest. I'm not really expecting to place or anything. This is kind of all I could think of, and is a bit drabble-ish. Anyway, I don't own Vocaloid, just this plot. Enjoy~**

* * *

_"Just what can I do to get you to leave me alone?!" I nearly scream in exasperation at the preppy girl in front of me._

_ "Seduce… That rich boy, what was his name again? Oh, yes… Yohio, Kagamine Yohio." Without the slightest hesitation, a sly smirk curved it's way upon the prissy pink lips of the most popular girl in our high school, Hatsune Miku. Her blue-green eyes looking into mine intensely as she awaited my answer._

_ I was absolutely flabbergasted as I stared back at the girl before me, her orbs of vision flickering at me with intensity, almost as if she were speaking through them. __**"That's right, I want you to stoop to 'my level'. I want you to see what it takes to be me, IA."**_

_ Just then, the girl and the boy standing on either side of her blinked with wide emerald eyes. The girl, Kagamine Rin, speaking first. "Miku! You know he's our older brother!" The girl with short blonde hair nearly scoffed at her turquoise haired friend._

_ "Oh, come on, Rin…" Miku giggles, glancing back at my jaw-dropped face with amusement before glancing back at the blonde-haired, emerald eyed girl to her right. "Wouldn't it, be fun?~" She teases, smirking at me once again. "I mean, after all, IA here is the new girl…"_

_ "And what's that supposed to mean?" My eyebrows furrow in frustration at Miku as I place my hands on my hips._

_ "It means the only people that our brother pays any amount of attention to are either people he doesn't recognize or people he's interested in…" With a long sigh, the blonde boy of the group spoke up with an explanation, his name being Kagamine Len. "And considering the fact that you have most of your classes with him, Miku got this 'bright' idea." The boy rolled his emerald colored eyes after speaking before looking at the teal haired girl with a blank stare._

_ "That doesn't mean he likes me or anything!" I huff feeling burning red growing upon my pale colored cheeks._

_ "Regardless… I'll leave you alone if you seduce him." The teal haired girl states with a perky smirk._

_ "…" I stare at her intently, narrowing my eyes into an intense glare. "And just what's in it for you?!"_

_ "Mmm…" Miku places her forefinger upon her lips and spins in a small circle before stopping with her shoe's heel and leaning into my face with her signature simper simply stating. "Heartbreak. I want revenge; Yohio broke my heart once, and it would seem that fucking his little brother on a periodic basis isn't enough." The blonde siblings stayed silent, Len blushes slightly as he crossed his arms and glanced away. I could tell, that there was some sort of fear that struck through the twins at the sound of the elder girl's malicious and venomous voice._

_ Again, I was dumbfounded by Miku's snarling ideas. I sighed, my eyebrows furrowing once more as I placed my hand upon my forehead. "Okay… Okay… Let me get this straight… You think, in return for not annoying the bloody hell out of me and treating me like a piece of shit because you think that no one deserves happiness but yourself, that I will break someone else's heart for you? Does that about sum it up?"_

_ "Erm… Yeah!" Rin exclaims after a moment, earning her self a glare from Miku before pouting, looking down, and shifting uneasily in the teal haired girl's presence._

_ Before Miku can say anything I swing my school bag over my shoulder and turn, about ready to leave before saying. "No deal."_

_ I hear the preppy girl gasp in outrage before she yells at me. "You have no idea who you're dealing with, bitch!"_

_ "Eh-Hem!" I smile slyly hearing one of the teachers, Mr. Hiyama Kiyoteru, scolding Miku for screaming a swearword in the middle of the school hallway._

_-Two Weeks Later-_

_ That was about two weeks ago… So, here I was trying to live a normal school life, even with Hatsune Miku's constant bullying. I wasn't the type to fight back, why? Because I despised getting blamed in Miku's stead. The one and only time that I ever spoke up, Miku had convinced the teacher that I was disrespecting her and treating her poorly just because I was the new student. Sometimes I half-think that Miku bribed the teacher, whether it was with money, or her body. But luckily for me Mr. Hiyama-the Language Arts Teacher, and Ms. Lily-the Art Teacher always seemed to catch Miku in the act of bullying. (When they were near, that is.)_

_ However, there was one thing that I hadn't foresaw… Kagamine Yohio had asked me out.. He always smiled, and never stopped flirting with me until I agreed to go out with him. So, of course, I had eventually caved-in and started dating him._

_ To be honest, it was actually the first time that I ever really felt pretty. He was the only boy that had ever complemented me, and I have to admit, I was falling for him... I've always been the hopeless-romantic type of person, and couple that with my insecurities and my lack of self-esteem, of course I would fall for the first guy to call me 'beautiful'…_

_ So, naturally, shit was going to hit the fan when Miku figured all of this out. And believe me, shit __**did**__ hit the fan._

_-5 Years Later-_

_ Blood ran down the side of my head, an open gash throbbing like my heart. I was laying in a pool of blood, too weak to even move my pinky finger in the slightest. I was covered in cuts, scrapes, bruises, gashes, you name it._

_ "Don't break her too much, the only thing I want broken is the naïve little heart of her's!" Her words came out so smoothly, like butter spread across crisp freshly baked bakery bread._

_ And she was right, the only thing that hurt me the most right now was my heart._

_ "Blood is thicker than water IA, so it didn't really matter if you were going to break his heart for me… Kudos for stand your ground against me for so long." Kicked, shoved, punched, the only thing that my mind was doing was listening to her wretched words._

_ The one thing I hadn't figured about her, was that she was the daughter of a very influential crime boss that would do just about __**anything**__ for his little girl. It was all nothing but a game to her, __**nothing**__ but a __**game**__._

_ College, parties, engagements, it all was gone now. Apparently Miku finally couldn't take it anymore, so she called in for "daddy's back-up". My guess, is that she was psychotic, couldn't handle handling it herself anymore. She just broke, snapped, exploded. I don't think Yohio or myself truly understood who she really was until it was too late. What I mean to say is, we always thought it was teenage jealousy, unruliness, and everything that comes with that stereotypical envision of high school that usually seems to be at least somewhat true._

_ So, here I was laying in my own pool of blood, probably dieing, while my watery eyes looked up at the pale, faded, cloudy sky while holding Yohio's bruised and bloodied hand as way lay upon the cold wet pavement beneath us._

_-Later That Day…-_

Early this morning after a noise complaint in the Ikebukuro district of Tokyo, two young college students, an engaged couple, were found nearly beaten to death in a back alleyway. It has been stated the two are in critical condition and are currently running on life support in the local hospital. The authorities have stated that they have no leads on who might have done this or why, and are encouraging anyone who has any information to contact them at once…

* * *

**So sad... I might write a sequel or something to this. Dunno. I just wrote what came to me. And as a random appreciation to Durarara, I placed it in Ikebukuro. Anyway, I hope it at least was somewhat interesting.~~  
**


End file.
